


Katkeria pieniä tarinoita

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hän ei tietenkään voinut muistaa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katkeria pieniä tarinoita

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä oli ensimmäisiä julkaisemiani Potter-fikkejä vuonna 2012. Tästä on jossain olemassa myös englanninkielinen versio, mutta en ehkä halua sitä kaivaa enää päivänvaloon.

_(1) Kolme kirjettä_

_Minulla on sisko. Viimeisten neljänkymmenenviiden vuoden aikainen kirjeenvaihtomme koostuu kolmesta kirjeestä._

Elokuussa 1977 Narcissa kirjoitti sisarelleen, että Regulus Musta oli liittynyt Kuolonsyöjiin. Andromeda ei ryhtynyt arvailemaan, oliko kirje olevinaan uhkailua, leventelyä vai varoitus - eikä hän vastannut siihen - mutta päätti vihdoin lähteä maasta miehensä ja tyttärensä kanssa, ennen kuin heidät kaikki tapettaisiin. He eivät palanneet ennen kuin sota oli ohi, tai niin he luulivat.

Kesällä 1998, Malfoyiden oikeusjutun jälkeen, Andromeda päätti kirjoittaa. Ei hän enää itsekään muista, miksi ja mitä. Tarjosiko hän sovintoa? Vai vannoiko vain, ettei koskaan antaisi anteeksi? Vai kiittikö hän Narcissaa siitä, että tämä oli tullut pelastaneeksi Potterin pojan hengen? Oli miten oli, vastausta ei kuulunut ja kirje vaipui unohduksiin, kun vuodet kuluivat.

Kaksikymmentäneljä vuotta myöhemmin Narcissalla on kuitenkin otsaa kirjoittaa kertoakseen, että hänen miehensä on kuollut. _Niin on minunkin mieheni_ ja _odotatko surunvalitteluja_ olivat Andromedan ensimmäiset, kitkerät ajatukset, mutta kyllä hän osasi yhä lukea rivien välistä: Narcissa oli nyt vapaa tekemään sovun, jos Andromeda vielä huolisi.

Narcissa Malfoy istuu nyt hänen olohuoneessaan: laiha ja kalpea noita vihreällä samettisohvalla, joka saa kenet tahansa näyttämään meritautiselta. Hän on tuonut mukanaan kuusitoistavuotiaan pojanpoikansa, ja Theodorekin on siellä esittämässä talon isäntää sillä välin, kun Andromeda käyttää hyvän aikaa teen valmistamiseen. Narcissa näyttää jäykältä ja pelokkaalta ja paljon vanhemmalta kuin Andromeda kuvitteli, mutta molempien nuorten miesten suupielet nykivät. Naurakoot vain, mutta siellähän nuo nyt saavat luvan istua isoäitiensä esiliinoina.

 _Voi pyhä Morgana, anna nyt voimia selvitä tästä_ , Andromeda mutisee rukouksensa jonnekin tiskialtaan suuntaan, kun pannu täyttyy vedellä ja hän asettelee kupit tarjottimelle ja vetää syvään henkeä.

 

_(2) Nimetön_

Hän ei tietenkään voinut muistaa, että olimme tavanneet kerran aikaisemminkin, entisessä elämässämme. Elokuussa 1977, juuri ennen kuin he lähtivät evakkoon Ruotsiin. Andromeda oli kai yllättynyt, että toit minut mukanasi hyvästejä sanomaan, etkä James Potteria, joka oli silloin ainoa veljesi, niin kuin julistit.

"Regulus on ottanut Pimeän Piirron", Andromeda kuiskasi sinulle, niin hiljaa ettei lapsi kuullut. Eipä sillä, että hän olisi ymmärtänyt.

Muistan ilmeen kasvoillasi sillä hetkellä. Olit kuin jokin olisi kuristanut sinua, ja siihen päättyi elämäni onnellisin kesä. Meillä oli vielä yksi vuosi koulua edessäpäin, vielä vuosi aikaa olla nuoria ja vastuuttomia, mutta varjot olivat langenneet.

Andromedan tyttärestä kasvoi aurori, eikä sota vieläkään ollut ohi. Sinä päivänä, kun hän liittyi Kiltaan, olin näkevinäni hänen silmissään saman katseen, jonka sinä olit kadottanut Azkabaniin. Hymähdin itselleni.

 

_(3) Ja pese pois meidän syntimme_

Vuoden 1995 kesä on kuin outo, vääntynyt peilikuva kaukaisesta kesästä seitsemänkymmentäseitsemän. Keittiön puolen ovella on kalmankoira.

"Oletko kuoleman sanansaattaja, vai Albus Dumbledoren?" kysyn.

Koirat eivät puhu, joten päästän sinut taloon. Enpä tiedä mitä muutakaan tehdä.

"Sarkasmistasi ei sitten pääse eroon", sanot ensimmäiseksi sen jälkeen kun olet muuttanut muotosi. Se on toteamus, ei piikittelyä eikä sarkasmia sarkasmista.

Saviset jäljet vaihtuvat ihmisjalan jäljiksi keskellä mattoa. Et voi riisua kenkiä, koska niitä sinulla ei ole.

Vietät suihkussa hyvän aikaa, kolme kertaa päivässä, ja epäilen, että yrität hukuttautua siellä. Kaksitoista kertaa kuuntelen veden kohinaa seinän takaa, kerran jokaista vuotta kohden. Neljän päivän kuluttua liityn seuraan, varmistaakseni ettet huku. 

Putket pitävät melua, ja mielessäni käy yläkerran rouva Cattermole, ennen kuin muistan, ettemme ole Lontoossa, ja että Cattermolen mummo on todennäköisesti jo kuuntelemassa taivaallisten vesijohtojen kolinaa. 

Vesi on vuoroin kuumaa ja vuoroin kylmää ennen kuin lämpö tasaantuu, aivan kuin kauan sitten sateisina aamuina, jolloin emme olisi halunneet herätä sotaan.


End file.
